


Naruto Yami

by Neostardustdragon101



Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neostardustdragon101/pseuds/Neostardustdragon101
Relationships: Konan/Uzumaki Naruto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi





	1. Chapter 1

Yami

Chapter One

Begin

Yami

'The abyss, so endless, so unrelenting. For I have been here for as long time, I bet the world has changed, changed for the better I hope. That is, if there is still a world. I wonder. I wonder a lot these days, nothing much else to do. Wait, maybe? Wait for what I don't really though, anything, anyone, anybody. I just wonder'.

Nova Roma and her enemies will return, you do remember what the Prince foretold, the prophecy, the key to the empire?

These words are etched into the hearts of our empire as our great Prince protects us from evil, our great King conquers the lands of the barbarians.

ALL HAIL KING ALEXANDER

ALL HAIL PRINCE MAR

Alexander III the Great, the King of Macedonia and conqueror of the Persian Empire is considered one of the greatest military geniuses of all times. He was inspiration for later conquerors such as Hannibal the Carthaginian, the Romans Pompey and Caesar, and Napoleon.

Most know Alexander as the greatest orchestrator of conquests this world has ever seen. He held the world in the palm of his hand, but something eluded him right up until his unexpected death. Upon his arrival in Egypt, he fathered a son. His greatest accomplishment, never coming to fruition the son he never knew, born in a foreign land.

His name was Mar and his existence was truly an abomination.

...

Present Day Domino City

A pair of crimson eyes opened slowly as the darkness encapsulated a young boy's form. He blinked as his eyes struggled to adjust to the lack of light. The young man shivered as the coldness reached into his soul.

Suddenly a man appeared in front of him. He had olive skin, he wore a white cloak that concealed the top half of his face via a hood in darkness.

"Do not fret", the boy gasped softly as a bead of sweat ran down from his brow. "Every question has an answer", he looked down at the duel of titans below them.

The young boy nodded softly.

"Now, what are you most afraid of?" asked the figure in a curious tone.

"Disappointment? Such a pity." spoke the strange man.

The boy attempted to retort but his words died in his mouth.

"What are your dreams for the future?" he asked, again answering his own question.

"Such ignorant direction, my, my, lots of work must be done." judging the young blonde with a keen eye.

"Lastly, what is your purpose?" he asked pausing for his answer this time.

The young adult swallowed the lump in his throat.

'I don't know.' he thought answering him truthfully.

He was engulfed in a blinding light his vision becoming impaired.

….

Yami

Beep Beep Beep

The same man awoke in a cold sweat as his alarm urging him to wake, the sunlight appeared in through his window. He smashed his hand on the annoyance halting its racket, stepping out of his bed and onto the floorboard. It was a simple room. A desk with a very high-end desktop system on it, a nightstand next to his bed, side table and wardrobe were all stationed around the room a tennis bag with a racket handle sticking out of the zip lock. A small book shelf was stationed in the room with a large majority of the books being about history and computer systems.

He sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the small bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. Sighing deeply, much like he hadn't gotten any sleep at all he looked out the window of his room, the high angle over the city was breath taking this early in the morning. The city was just coming back to the day-life.

He ran his hand through his golden locks as he mentally prepared for the day ahead. Grabbing his glasses and placing them over his red eyes he blinked as his phone began to ring on his table. The phone buzzed with the contact 'Kaiba Corp' presented on the phone.

Beside his phone rested a small deck of playing cards.

….

Yami

The blonde now sported his work uniform, which consisted of a white button up shift with a black tie. Over the top he wore blue jacket with a high collar and also a pair of black dress pants and a pair of black shoes. He had his black laptop bag slung over his shoulder, trailing at the backs of his legs, complete with a pair of sensible black reading glasses framing his crimson orbs and a leather strapped watch wrapped around his right wrist.

He stepped out of the door to his apartment complex with his smart-phone glued to his ear. He walked around to the corner entering the adjacent car park.

"No excuse, finish the project Naruto." a voice panged from a smart phone.

"I'll have it finished by today." Naruto spoke into the phone as he came up to his car.

He grabbed his keys out of his back, unlocking the car and sitting in the driver's seat and placing his bag on the passenger seat.

"Yes sir no problem." he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Oh, I almost forgot, it's not that important but my step brother doesn't have a ride home today." he gripped the steering wheel with his free hand.

"Would you be able to tell Kiaba that I have to leave work early?" he asked.

"No problem, I'll tell him but he isn't going to like it."

"Thank you, I don't see him until the company board meeting on Friday. I'd best get going now," he sighed. "Thank you again, bye." he hung up the phone placing it on the dashboard shaking his head.

….

Across down-town in a more suburban area of the city many children were making their way to school, however a select few, as sure as the clock would strike twelve everyday paid a visit to the local 'Duel Monsters Game Shop'. The store was run by a local man and his grandson, the pair lived in a small apartment above the shop.

The door to the game shop opened and some teenage regulars walked through all sporting a school uniform, which was predominately blue. The group of four huddled around the front desk. An elderly gentleman stood behind the desk with a kind-hearted expression, beaming and the young budding duelists.

"Hello there children, how may I help you?" asked the shop owner, sporting button up overalls and a trademark bandanna sold at the shop.

"We're just dropping by before school grandpa." addressed the boy called Yugi.

His extremely extravagant hair features multiple layers including long blond crooked, pointy locks for his fringe; the rest features a set of five large spikes and two smaller spikes colored black with a magenta sheen along the edges. So far, he is the only character in the franchise to have his hair divided into three colors. He wears the Millennium Puzzle on a lace around his neck.

"Oh I see, so what's new?" he enquired with a general curiousity.

"Nothing much gramps, Yugi here was just showing us all about duel monsters." explained Yugi's friend, a boy called Joey.

Joey's outfit consisted of a long green open jacket with a raised collar, a white T-shirt underneath and blue jeans.

"I'm sure he's teaching you everything that I taught him about the game." he said with a slight chuckle. "I'm a pretty good teacher, you know." he winked at them.

"You play as well gramps, would you, teach me, please!" begged Joey slapping his palms together.

"No way anyone would teach a dolt like you." joked Yugi's other friend called Tristan, who resorted to chuckling at his friend's expense.

Tristan sported a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans. His brown hair is arranged such that a large portion spikes out from the front of his head.

"You're one to talk, you lose your TV remote like most people lose change." argued the fourth friend in the group a girl called Tea.

Tea had reddish brown hair done in a convient short-style. Her school uniform color differs; her coat is orange and her tie and skirt are green.

Yugi's grandfather chuckled, Solomon grabbed his beard playing with it in between his fingers.

"I'll think about it, but for now you kids best get off to school!" he urged gesturing to the door.

"Not a bad idea, c'mon guys or we're gonna be late", Tea spoke in a hurried tone dragging Yugi out the door, the two other boys trailing behind them.

….

Yami

Later that Day

"Okay Yug! Just because we're friends, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya'!" announced Joey, throwing his deck down on the standard school desk table. Yugi laughed and slammed his deck down as well drawing his first five cards.

"Bring it on!" he challenged puffing his chest out.

Their friend group stood around them.

"Okay, seeing as I'm a nice guy and all, you can go first." said Joey gestured toward the board with slight smirk.

"Alright then, here we go." said Yugi as he looked over his cards as Joey drew his hand.

"I'll place this card face down in defense mode and I'll place one card face down", smiled Yugi, his spiky fringe bouncing as he adjusted his chair.

"I'll summon The Rock Guy (800, 2000) in defense mode." said Joey proudly slamming the card down unnecessarily.

"Wow, good move." said Yugi praising his beginner friend.

"You realise that it isn't called The Rock Guy?" asked Tristan mockingly pointing out the name on the duel monsters card.

"Shuddap! Then I'll place The Mystic Swordsmen (1000, 800) in attack mode." he laughed in triumph.

"Good move again Joey." said Yugi. "But you can only play one monster per turn unless you have help of a magic card. You'll have to save that card for another turn." explained Yugi with a smile.

"This game is so hard!" he bellowed picking his card up with a sour look on his face.

"You really need to read the rules Joey." said Tea with a sigh and a head shake.

"I think I'll skip this turn", said Yugi eyeing his hand. "I can't do much this turn but watch." he watched Joey's eyes light up at the notion of his turn skip.

"Alright! I'll beat you this turn! Now before the rules interrupted me. I'll place The Mystic Swordsmen (1000, 800) in attack mode", he announced placing it next to his defensive monster. "Now I'll attack your face down card, the one in defense mode!" he yelled loudly so the entire class could hear.

Yugi revealed the monster to be Mystical Elf (800, 2000).

"Wait that means the difference is deduced from my life points. I've just lost half of'em!" he exclaimed as he removed the monster from the field.

"Actually Joey, the Mystical Elf has a special effect." he started explaining. "Whenever she's placed face up on the field every light spellcaster monster gains 800 attack and defense points including herself, so you've lost more than half I'm afraid. You only have 200 life points left." he chuckled earning a laugh from Tristan.

Yugi 2000

Joey 200

"Wow you stink at this game." he mocked playing with his hair.

"Okay, my turn?" asked Yugi with a slight smile.

Joey nodded with a sigh and a frustrated grunt.

"Okay then, I'll summon Blackland Fire Dragon (1500, 800) in attack mode." he announced.

"Wha! That's so strong, I don't have a monster in my deck that can beat dat'" yelled Joey leaning back in his chair.

"I'll attack that defensive monster with my dragon." Joey groaned and removed it to the graveyard.

"It's okay Joey, you don't lose any life points for when monsters in defense mode are destroyed." explained Tea as Joey laughed.

"Alright! I survived, to bad Yugi." mocked Joey tapping his feet excitedly.

"Don't forget about my Mystical Elf (1600/2800) she's more than strong enough to attack you directly and for your life points to be reduced to zero." he explained fishing his cards back into his dueling deck.

"Sorry Joey but Yugi's the better duelist I guess." said Tea patting him on the back in consolation.

"Aw man! Why!?" he groaned at his lack of skills.

"That was awesome, you picked up the concepts of this game really fast." commented Tea praising his hard effort.

Joey smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, but it was really all thanks to Yugi he helped me at lunch today." he chuckled as he shuffled with his deck compiling it back into a neat pile.

"Yugi! You taught him! You gotta teach me!" yelled a boy sitting on Joey's side of the table making everyone laugh at his dramatics.

….

Yami

After Naruto had graduated from high school two years ago he was lucky enough to be offered an internship at Kiaba Corporation. Thus, a deal was struck between the two, sealed with a contract that all Kiaba corp employees are subjected to in some form or another.

The company would pay for Naruto's tenure at Domino University, whilst he completed a double degree in computer and information sciences. In return Naruto would spend a few days a week working in an apprenticeship role at Kiaba corp in the new game developmental sector of the company, receiving some money for his trouble to pay for daily life of course, living by one's self was not lavish or affluent.

After the morning was finished and lunch had rolled around, Naruto now sat in the local Kiaba corp cafeteria on a small single table, his laptop bag next to him. Different tables and groups of people sat around him, all of which were dressed very formally, much like himself.

In front of him was a blue tray with food and drink, his friend and co-worker sat from across from him. He had long black hair and black eyes, he was dressed in a blue suit and white white button up, complete with a pair of maroon dress shoes and tie. His hair was tied up at the back, his long ponytail hidden behind his suit jacket and his bangs framing his face.

"You'd aught to fix those glasses of yours, you don't have much of an excuse." said the man taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Well I was up all night getting my deck ready for tonight, don't act like you don't like to duel Itachi. I make more money dueling than I do right now working for Kiaba." he reasoned taking a bite of his pasta.

"You're lucky that Kiaba was in a meeting with another game company, otherwise you would've been caught out." said Itachi picking up some red capsicum from his plate.

"Well I wasn't, I get here late and leave early, not a bad day if you ask me." said Naruto with a slight smile.

"You're leaving early? Have you finished programming the new software for Kiaba?" asked Itachi placing his fork on the empty plate.

"Yeah, I just have to polish a few of the codes and systems. I'll email it to him by the time I leave." he explained as he also placed his cutlery down and taking a sip of his coke.

"So what's your excuse?" asked Itachi slightly curious at his reasoning.

"I have to pick up my younger brother from school. Dad's having trouble again with his heart, he's in the hospital again so I'm picking up some of his slack." he sighed placing his hands underneath his chin in a thinking pose.

"He tells me that he's been taking his medication, but I beg to differ with the way he's been going lately." he shook his head gaining a empathetic look from his friend.

"You can only control what you can, it is what it is." resigned Itachi with a slight nod, reassuring Naruto.

"I guess, although this isn't really fair on those two, he's still so naive and she's still young." he breathed out a long breath as he looked to his side.

"Don't underestimate their ability to comprehend, children are far more intelligent than most give them credit for." he hummed as he rubbed the side of his face.

"Tch, that's a very you thing to say." he joked as he stood up. "I'll see you later." he grabbed his tray and headed toward the bin.

"Hey!" Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned to his friend. "Congratulations on making the finals, I'll be cheering you on from my stuffy office computer." he joked with a small smile.

Naruto gave a soft smile back and walked off.

….

Yami

The sun had started to make its way to the west and the cool summer air had begun to take settle in a cool change. The late afternoon had changed the complexion of a city to a healthy orange glow, complimented by myriad unnatural sources of light.

Naruto dove a slow twenty kilometres down the street toward the main car park of Domino high. He slowed down and gestured for a father and his daughter to pass, in return the main held his hand up as a sign of thanks and continued the walk home. He pulled up in the school car park, parents were ushering their children out of the front door and the older students were walking in their friend groups, some of the seniors to their cars.

Naruto pulled out his phone from the dashboard compartment and opened the unread text.

'Don't need to be picked up, at a friend's house'

He paused for a second gathering his thoughts, he had reshuffled his entire day for him and he had just blown him off.

"For fuck sakes Joey!" he growled angrily as he pulled out of the car park and headed home.

He had to prepare for tomorrow night not to mention balance his time with lectures notes and study.

"What's the matter with that kid", he sighed as he turned on his indicator and returned back the way he came.

….

Yami

Later that Night

Naruto opened the door to his apartment, pulling the key out as he stepped into the main seating area. The main room was simplistic, complete with a coffee table a stand for the television and a blue leather couch in front of it. He threw his bag on the kitchen counter and made his way onto the tiled floor. He opened fridge door grabbing a newly purchased carton of milk and taking a large drink.

Around his home there were photos of him and his family, he and his brother shared the same blonde hair, however his striking red eyes had been a trait that he had inherited from his grandfather. His little sister having the same hair as their mother, brown, silky hair. They were a broken family, and Naruto had seen himself for a better future because he was old enough to comprehend the poor living environment, which had become toxic for everyone.

A custody argument, fights over himself and his siblings, his father's deteriorating health and his mother's inability to admit her shortcomings. In a way, the photos reminded him of the happy times he and his family had, had, however they also told a very sad story.

All good things come crashing down around, are you ready?

His body became ridged and he dropped the carton, the milk spilling all over the floor, yet he remained still as the fridge door closed brushing against him as it did so. Still as a the night he let out a sharp breath as he felt something within him stir.

He slowly turned his head toward the counter and there, something out a fantasy novel sat a golden box, decorated with strange markings. Swirls and wings with a strange eye centred on the front end of the box. He chuckled and shook his head in defiance, refusing to believe the happening's before him. He cautiously walked over to the box tapping it and stepping back quickly, testing its veracity.

His hypothesis was proven to be untrue, it was indeed very real. A strange light erupted from the box as the lid was thrown to the ground by an invisible force. He winced as he fell to the ground watching in awe as the light traveled toward his room.

Silence washed over for a few select moments until one by one his dueling deck, concealed in the top draw of his desk began to ominously float out of his open door. Each of them having a separate glow and differing colour.

He watched as his dueling deck floated around, forming a barrier around him.

'Master', 'Hey,' 'This is weird', 'We can talk', 'Hello master!'

Naruto's glasses slipped off the tip of his nose as the box began to illuminate a red colour, similar to that of his irises.

"Shits whacked." he said as he eyed the strange red luminescence that bathed his apartment in red pooled into the shape of a dueling card.

His cards settled down on the floor, scattered vicariously around him. He swallowed a lump in his throat grabbing his glasses as he gathered himself up on his feet.

His breathing became laboured and lost its rhythm as he coughed. Slowly he stepped over his cards and toward the receding light in the box. Peering over it into the contents at first, jumping back swiftly then gaining some courage and looking into the box.

His crimson orbs widening at the contents of this strange box.

"This is all a little too real." said Naruto as he picked up the card from his dream, The Kyuubi.

He felt a presence from the card, a dark, strange and all the familiar form of something, something dark from the shadows. He looked at the card in his right hand and then back into the box.

"I've waited a long time to meet you Naruto." spoke a feminine voice from inside his mind. He quickly dropped both items on the table and jumped back, startled and unnerved.

"Do not be afraid my child, I mean you no harm, come let's talk", the voice spoke again as a ghostly figure appeared from the other side of the counter. "Do not be afraid my dear Naruto, I am your Guardian Angel, my name is Mercury", the spirit introduced herself.

Chapter End

….

**I hope you've all enjoyed that, please leave a review and let me know what you're thinking. Like last time, any card suggestions are taken into consideration.**

**Naruto's Duelling Deck**

**Curse of Dragon**

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**

**Mystical Elf**

**Meteor Dragon**

**Battle Steer**

**Magician of Faith**

**Maha Vailo**

**Great Mammoth of Goldfine**

**Swordstalker**

**Rude Kaiser**

**Ancient Tree of Enlightenment**

**Millennium Golem**

**Neo The Magic Swordsman**

**Skull Stalker**

**Summon Skull**

**Axe Raider**

**Guardian Angel Mercury**

**Dragon Seeker**

**Berfomet**

**Barrel Dragon**

**Metal Dragon**

**Fiend's Hand**

**Monster Reborn**

**Gift of the Mystical Elf**

**Dark Energy**

**Elf's Light**

**Change of Heart**

**Megamorph**

**Solomon's Lawbook**

**Metalmorph**

**Mimicat**

**Dragon Treasure**

**Bright Castle**

**Magic Jammer**

**Mirror Wall**

**Polymerisation**

**Shadow Spell**

**Invisible Wire**

**Magic Jammer**

**Mirror Wall**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Joey's older Brother

…

Yami

Night had captured Domino City once again late on a Saturday night. The night life was in full swing, however the same lively setting wasn't mirrored in a local hospital room for Tristan and Tea. The young pair of brunettes, both of the seventeen years had volunteered to watch over Yugi's grandfather during his stay in the hospital.

A cruel situation had befallen him, he had been kidnapped, beaten and his fabled Blue Eyes White Dragon stolen.

Tea sat down on a chair next to an elderly gentleman's bed, the lack of padding playing boxer against her vertebrae. She reflected on the night's events, still fresh in her mind, although she could take solace in the fact that Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, had only suffered some bruising to the ribs and a minor concussion after Kiaba's rough treatment of him.

The game shop owner was now resting comfortably and if his progress permitted, able to go home in the morning. At first the situation had looked far more dire than anticipated and the safety precautions and panic were all for nothing, he was going to make a full recovery.

"The doctors said that he was going to fine, why not go home and get some sleep?" offered Tristan leaning against the opposing wall gazing out the window.

Tea initially sighed in response, the offer extremely tempting. She removed her hand from the bed railing and tightly grasped his hand as she watched his chest rise and fall rhythmically. After a few moments a smile appeared on her face as she watched his breath fog up his oxygen mask.

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind staying longer, at least until Yugi and Joey get here. I'm sure they'll be here any second now." she said hopefully.

Shortly afterward taking a deep breath and yawning.

Tristan nodded in acceptance of her decision, letting his mind wander for a few minutes until a gasp from Tea broke him out of his stupor. He watched as Tea's eyes traveled toward her hand on top of his, it twitched as he rasped out a long breath gathering air in his lungs.

His actions made her smile.

….

Yami

The Next Night

Solomon had indeed been able to go home, he had been resting all day sporting some forming bruises on his cheek and on his abdomen.

The tight knit group of close friends were invited around Yugi's house after a long day at school. The Muto's living quarters were rather minuscule, however with just the pair of them it was rather suiting. There were photos of Yugi as a young child with Solomon adjourning some of the walls, the floor a light beige colour. The television sat a top a varnished wooden cabinet, opposing a coffee table a black leather couch and a single seat.

"Hey uh guys, do you mind of we turn the channel over, there's something that I'd like to watch." voiced Joey as he took the remote of Yugi's coffee table.

They all sat around on their couches in their socks and school uniforms. Joey flicked through the channels until he reached the local 'Duel Station'.

"What is it Joey?" asked Tristan crossing his legs and scanning the screen.

"The regional championships are one tonight, how could I forget!" exclaimed Solomon walking into the room. "Good for you Joseph, taking an interest in duel monsters." he chuckled making the foursome return his laughter in kind.

"No gramps, I've already got an interest, it's my step brother, he's duelin' and I like to support him." said Joey casually causing a chorus of splutters and questions.

"You have a brother!?" shouted Yugi, in shock at the revelation.

"Step brother." corrected Joey as he watched the commentators amp-up the crowd in the large stadium. "Mum's kid." he explained nonchalantly.

….

Duel Stadium

Yami

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the duel monsters regional championship final!" the announcer roared into the microphone roping the thousands in the stadium and in the comfort of their homes into a frenzy.

The circular stadium was rimmed wall-to-wall with duel monsters fans and duelists alike. The cheering masses loved his charisma as the two finalists pictures appeared on the large screen above them.

"The two duelists in our final tonight have fought long and hard during their time with us folks. Although, before we introduce them let's give a warm welcome to the beloved creator of duel monsters, the president of Industrial Illusions, Mr Maximilian Pegasus!" the announcer gestured to the field side seating area.

Pegasus in his flamboyant glory waved to the people, crossing his legs in his bright red suit. He flicked his long grey hair, tucking it away from his eyes.

"Now let's not forget his lovely daughter." he gestured to the occupied seat next to him. "The amazing, the ever-so gorgeous, the angel of our game, Konan Pegasus!" the young female stood up from her seat and gave a wave.

Konan was a relatively tall woman who had short, straight blue hair, she had amber eyes with lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. Konan's eyelashes were perfect distinctive lines. She has wore a large light blue flower on the right side of her hair. Her facial expression was relatively neutral, she gazed up at the dueling arena eyeing the two duelists. She wore a ring on her right middle finger, the kanji on it meaning "white" (白bya). She also wore orange nail polish, whilst also wore a revealing navy blue robe, with a large hemline on the front, and exposed her arms, the lateral part of her breast, and her belly, with her navel being surrounded by four more piercing.

He waited for the rumbling at cheering to die down before he continued.

"Now, without further wait! Let's introduce our finalists!" the opposing coverings for the dueling stations on the opposing sides of the large state-of-the-art dueling arena opened.

The left side of the arena opened and the first finalist appeared. His dueling station locking into the arena and he placed his deck on the pad activating it.

The duelist wore large round yellow glasses, which have an insect horn in the centre to connect the lenses. His turquoise hair is arranged in a 'bowl' cut fashion. He sported a green jacket with a raised collar, a white shirt underneath, a red bow tie, brown trousers, and brown shoes.

"This duelist has bitten, stung and poisoned his way to the top. He's a returning finalist from last year's final; he's a real crowd favourite and one of the best insect duelists of all time. Ladies and gentleman, the bug expert, Weevil Underwood!" he gestured to the insect duelist on the station with a large, exaggerated point with his fingerless gloves.

The crowd fed of his energy and returned it with a cheer that shook the walls of the stadium.

"Oh that's not all folks! It takes two to duel" he said earning another cheer.

The right side of the arena mimicked the left and another dueling station activated once the duelist placed his cards on the holographic projector.

….

Yami

"Don't tell me Weevil is your brother?" Tristan gave his friend a mock gag causing Joey to shake his head.

He turned to his friend with an angry look.

"Quit yappin', if you must know it's not bug-boy its blondie with the glasses and red eyes". He responded casually shocking the group again.

"He's your step brother!?" shouted Yugi as he grabbed Joey's stiff arm. Joey scratched the back of his head and took a deep breath, exhaling loudly and tiredly.

"It isn't a big deal you nimrods!" he exclaimed causing Yugi to double over with a sharp ringing in his ears. "He's just a normal guy who studies geeky computer-things, he just so happens to be an okay duelist." he said changing the channel on the television.

"Hey, hey easy there buddy I was watching that!" Tristan expressed his displeasure leaping form his seat and reaching for the remote. However Joey kept him at bay, retaining control of the device by holding it at full extension.

He grinned in triumph until he felt the remote disappear and the channel return to the duel station. Yugi's grandfather had gently taken the remote out of his hands.

"I'd like to watch, now settle down." he eased as Joey groaned and slide back onto the couch.

"Why haven't you told us about your brother?" asked Tea curiously as she gazed at the accomplished duelist on the television.

"It just never came up, that's all!" he dismissed angrily turning his head to the television set displaying his brother confident appearance.

….

Yami

Naruto's figure appeared opposing Weevil's form, no longer was he dressed in a suit and tie. He wore a pair of grey jeans, which had tightened fabric around his ankles. He sported a pair of skin tight black gloves that molded to his fingers, which were complimented by his black boots. He wore a blue shirt with a black high collared jacket that was unzipped. Two belts were fastened around his grey pants, one ran diagonally across the other around his waist with a holster on the side of his left hip that held a deck holster. He wore a strange necklace with a silver chain that ended above his breast bone.

"This duelist is ranked very highly in the world, here he is, Naruto Namikaze!" the crowd roared making Weevil smile.

"Seems like you're popular." taunted Weevil making Naruto raise an eyebrow.

Naruto didn't respond out, which caused Weevil to chuckle.

"What's a-matter, bug got your tongue." he pressed earning a neutral stare from Naruto. "What's the mat-

"Enough now." said Naruto sternly. "You speak very highly of yourself and fair play to you, you're great duelist." narrowing his eyes at Weevil slightly.

"Oh why thank you!" Weevil laughed doing the same. "There something you'd like to add, hmm?" asked the bug-user smiling.

"But, you're done, you've underestimated just how competitive I am and just how much I love winning, kid." he smirked making Weevil slightly irked.

"Enough talk! Let's find out who's going first, now, computer decide!" their point counters flashed randomly until Weevil's picture remained slightly brightened.

"Alright! Now ladies and gentlemen, let's duel!" he shouted ramping the crowd up further.

Weevil drew his hand and then another card, smirking. Naruto also drew his hand, returning to his neutral look.

"I'll place this card face down, and then I'll play Hunter Spider (1600/1400) in attack mode." he gestured toward his opponent with a snort. "Your move, champ." he mocked as Naruto cocked his head.

The blonde duelist drew a card and surveyed his hand.

"I'll place Neo The Magic Swordsman (1700/1000) in defense mode. Then I'll place this card face down." said Naruto calmly earning a chuckle from Weevil.

Weevil LP 2000

Naruto LP 2000

"That your big move?" enquired Weevil.

He taunted the red eyed duelist trying to elicit a response.

"Disappointing Naruto." he drew a spell card from his deck causing a small shrill laugh to escape his lips.

"Now I'll activate this card." and placed it on the field. "Insect Armour with Laser Cannon." he laughed as his spider was equipped with armour and the cannon, raising is attack power to 2300.

Weevil's Cards in Play

Hunter Spider (2300/1400)

Naruto's Cards in Play

Neo The Magic Swordsman (1700/1000)

1 Card Face Down

"Destroy his swordsman!" commanded Weevil as the cannon was activated and Neo was destroyed.

"To easy!" he laughed earning another, anti-climactic reaction from the blonde.

"What a good move by Weevil, how will Naruto recover!" the announcer spoke into his microphone the crowd responded with mixed emotions.

"My move." Naruto drew a card and smirked. "I'll this in defense, Ancient Tree of Enlightenment (600/1500)." he played the old tree and it appeared.

"Next I'll activate the magic card Solomon's Lawbook, this card allows me to summon another monster if I've already played one from my hand", he reached for the card on his far left.

"I'll play, Metal Dragon (1850/1700) in attack mode, that'll end my turn." he watched as Weevil's eyebrow raised in amusement.

Weevil LP 2000

Naruto LP 2000

"Come on, duel?!" he asked trying to rile up Naruto.

"You're not very patient, you shouldn't be in such a hurry to lose." said Naruto remaining cool, which seemed to irk Weevil.

"There's more to dueling than the cards you fool, you're never going to be as great a duelist as I am, why not just concede now?" he slammed his fist on the duel station causing the crowd to 'boo' in displeasure.

"There's a problem with that, see Weevil, I'm a compulsive people pleaser. All these nice people paid very good money to see me take you apart." he closed his eyes a smiled. "Now, you can keep talking, or you can draw your next pathetic card." he taunted back earning a growl from the bug duelist as he drew his card.

The crowd shocked at the lack of sportsmanship.

"Looks like things are heating up!" shouted the announcer with a slightly amused chuckle.

"I'll summon Kwager Hercules (1900/1700) in attack mode", he placed the card on the field. "And then I'll use my Hunter Spider (2300/1400)

to attack your Metal Dragon (1850/1700)." the spider leaped toward the dragon and bit it causing it to be destroyed.

"Next I'll attack your tree with my mighty beetle!" he declared and attack destroying the tree. "You're not so tough now huh, blonde-boy." the snarl on his face grew as Naruto's life points were reduced.

Weevil's Cards in Play

Hunter Spider (2300/1400)

Kwager Hercules (1900/1700)

Naruto's Cards in Play

1 Card Face Down

"Not looking good, is it Naruto?" asked Weevil as Naruto drew his card off the top of his deck.

"Actually I'm rather enjoying myself." said Naruto drawing a card. "I think I'll play this card face down in defence mode, place one face down, that's it." he placed a card on the front row and raised an eyebrow.

Weevil LP 2000

Naruto LP 1550

"Looks like Naruto loses four-hundred-and-fifty life points but we better not count him out yet ladies and gentleman!" encouraged the announcer throwing a fist into the air.

"You're not taking me seriously?!" growled Weevil pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"I am taking you seriously", argued Naruto calmly leaning over his duel station. "I'm just not trying very hard." the blonde clicked his tongue.

Weevil drew a card and smirked.

"I'm gonna wipe you out, you've fallen into my trap!" he announced as placed a card face down.

"Oh dear." said Naruto as he watched Weevil fuss over the cards in his hands.

"Now, Hunter Spider (2300/1200) attack his face down monster", the spider attacked the face down card, which was revealed to be Fiend's hand (600/600). Naruto's monster was destroyed

"Now-

"Hold on now bud.", interrupted Naruto as Weevil's spider disintegrated and was sent to the graveyard. "Surely you knew my monster's ability, if it's destroyed in battle, it'll take your monster with it." he explained cocking his head to the side.

"Such an amateur trick!" shouted Weevil in an angry tone, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"You're really digging your hole here mate." said Naruto with a shrug.

"Don't mock me! Kwager Hercules (1900/1700) attack his life points directly and finish this duel." he called his monster to attack but his monster bug stopped in its charge.

"Come now Weevil, you're making horrible errors." said Naruto as one of Naruto's face down cards was revealed to be a trap, Shadow Spell. Weevil's monster was binded by a holographic chains that were coated in darkness, its attack points decreasing.

Weevil's Cards in Play

Kwager Hercules (1200/1700) Spellbound

Naruto's Cards in Play

1 Face down Card

"You played me." he snarled as his attack force was destroyed.

"I've been playing you this entire game." he let out a small chuckle drawing a card. He revealed his face down card for it to be Monster Reborn.

"Surely you know what happens next, I'll bring back my Metal Dragon (1850/1700) from the graveyard." the dragon appeared with a bionic roar.

Weevil started to sweat he had only one monster to defend his lip points and it was weak. He watched as his beetle remained in a state of paralysis in Naruto's chains.

"Now dragon, destroy that beetle with machina rocket", he commanded as the dragon opened a shutter on its neck. A rocket appeared on a launch pad outward from the skin.

The beetle was blown away and the difference was deduced from Weevil's life points. He looked over to see Naruto still unflinching, it unnerved him slightly.

"Your shot." Naruto offered.

Weevil LP 1350

Naruto LP 1550

"I'll place card in defense mode and I'll place this trap card face down." Weevil pushed his glasses up again. "Attack and you'll be ensnared in my trap and you'll lose a huge chunk of your life points!" the bud duelist watched as Naruto remained silent.

Weevil's Cards in Play

1 Face down Card

Naruto's Cards in Play

Metal Dragon (1850/1700)

Naruto drew a card from his deck and grinned, looking toward Weevil.

"What? Something to say?" asked Weevil coolly eyeing his own hand and then back to Naruto's face.

"I'll place this trap card face down." taunted Naruto in a sharp tone drawing from the middle of his hand. He then picked out the card in his hand that he just drew. "Then I'll summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000)." black lightning erupted from the dueling arena as a pair of large black wings appeared from the ground as Weevil swallowed a lump in his throat.

The ferocious dragon appeared and the crowd roared in delight, the powerful dragon.

"Now Metal Dragon (1850/1700), destroy that face down monster." he commanded as a grin appeared on Weevil's face.

"To bad it's a trap!" he shouted revealing an Infinite Dismissal card.

Naruto's trap card on his side of the field revealed itself to be Royal Decree.

"Oh no, that means that-

"It means your trap card is useless." he said as Naruto's dragon completed its attack on Weevil's face down card, which was flipped, showing Basic Insect (500/700) as both his monster and trap card were destroyed.

"I win." the intimidating dragon snarled and wiped Weevil out in a fiery blast that reduced his life points to zero.

Weevil's LP 0

Naruto's LP 1550

….

Yami

"The winner and new regional champion! Naruto Namikaze!" the crowd roared in approval as the arena disappeared and the contestants jumped off their respective duel platforms.

"Looks like your big bro is the new champ, eh, Joey." Tristan smiled as Joey watched his brother walk over to receive his trophy.

"Leading Weevil on the entire duel, then playing a double summon at the very end, drawing out Weevil's traps, leaving him totally exposed was a great strategy." praised Solomon with a smile.

"I had no idea that he was so good." said Yugi with a smile of his own.

"He isn't so well known for nothing apparently." commented Tea earning a sigh from Joey.

"You guys, you haven't seen anything yet, when he's at his best. I think I know why he's so good too." Joey sighed looking down at his exposed white socks on the clean carpet.

Everyone seemed to lean forward in anticipation of his next words.

"You all know, that I have a sister, right?" he asked gaining a series of nods from his friends. "Well, over the past few months she's gotten really bad with her eyesight and our dad, well Naruto's step-dad has heart problems." his words shocking his friends many of their faces changing.

"So he's winning all these games to help both of them with their health?" asked Solomon piping into the conversation in a quiet and careful tone.

"Yeah, I want to help him out and I've been applying for jobs like crazy." he sighed and shook his head as the door bell rang.

"Don't be so selfish, your sister and your dad need help, your big bro is out there doing his best for your family!" shouted Tristan enraged at the secrets that Joey had been keeping from him.

"What, selfish?" he said in a confused tone.

"We're here to help you, you shouldn't feel like you have to tackle this burden like you're the only one who can do something", said Yugi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"When was the last time you saw your brother Joey?" asked Tea earning another head shake from Joey.

"At the hospital….

….

Yami

1 Month Ago

Joey sat in the hospital waiting room with a grim look on his face. Plenty of people were rushing around him, some couple with good news at the front desk, a nurse trying to calm a malnourished gentleman and a crying child in the corner with his mother trying to sooth him.

'I can't take all this waiting', he crossed his arms and legs gripping his blue coat tightly as another patient was rushed through on a bed.

"What's with the long face?" Joey didn't reply to the kind voice as a pair of boots hit the tiled floor in front of him.

"You not gonna talk with me?" he asked with a chuckle.

"How can you be so happy?!" shouted Joey glaring up at his older brother.

"Well if you asked someone if they'd rather be happy or sad, I'm sure they would say that they wanted to be happy", he reasoned placing his hands in his maroon hoodie.

"That's to hard!" he exclaimed causing Naruto to look around slightly, startled at his loudness.

"Well it's rather easy, I've got the medication." he pulled out a small tube of red of pills. "Your dad gets to come home tomorrow and you're staying with me tonight, sound fun?" he asked with a smile.

Joey sighed causing Naruto to pout.

"Pretty please, stay, I'll let you stay up late and eat ice-cream." he sniffed kneeling down and poking Joey in the chest.

"Don't say stuff like that, you know it's weird." Joey huffed and crossed his arms.

Naruto simply laughed, having already won the argument.

….

Yami

"Yugi this package came for you." said Solomon reappearing with large packaged box in his hands. He set it down on the table between the television and the couch, eyeing the unknown contents with a curious gaze.

"A package for me? I wonder what is." Yugi leaned over to the table as he spoke.

He ripped open the cardboard box swiftly.

….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Star Chips

The crowd roared in approval as Naruto received his trophy from Pegasus as the older gentleman raised his hand in victory. Having won the duel, Naruto made his way off the stadium floor leaving a broken and defeated Weevil to reflect on the events of their duel. He walked calmly down the tunnel leading outside, his trophy in hand and prize money transferred to his bank account.

"A fine display." he stopped turning his head toward the source behind him.

"Oh, it's you." he stated in curiousity as a shadowy figure appeared.

Konon Pegasus appeared from out of the darkness with a neutral look on her face. She ran her hand along the stone to her side as she stopped her walk a few paces away from him.

"Can I help you?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes at the mysterious girl.

Her honey-coloured eyes analysed him with scrutiny, studying his every detail. Once her gaze met his however, she never uttered a single word. She merely continued walking, not giving him another look as she strolled off past him.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat and raised both eyebrows. His red pupils traveled to the far left corner of his eyes behind his glasses. He adopted a serious look as he watched her disappear into the dark tunnel.

….

Yami

Naruto stepped out of his car, shutting the door and locking the car behind him as he put his laptop back over his left shoulder. The darkness had engulfed the city and the night had taken hold.

Walking into the lobby of his apartment building he pulled out a small key from his pocket. He strolled over to the plethora of mail boxes, picking out his own and opening it with his key.

Inside there was a package, two cards fell out of the unoccupied space accompanied by a letter. Raising an eyebrow the glasses-wearing blonde picked up the items. Firstly, he examined the two cards that had fallen first. A blank card 'The Glory of the King's Opposite Hand.' Secondly, he examined the second card, which had an illustration of a treasure trove displayed on it, 'Glory of the King's Hand'. Scooping the package out of the mail and placing the letter and cards in his jacket pocket he turned to his home.

Strolling upstairs to his apartment he placed his bag on the coffee table in the middle of the main room. Sitting on the couch he placed the two cards on the table holding the enclosed envelop in his hand with the package resting steadfast behind the cards. He pushed up his glasses as he read the name, which was written in black pen on the letter.

'Naruto-boy.'

"Naruto-boy?" he questioned as he turned it over again opening it swiftly.

There were a total of five duel monsters cards enclosed within. Pulling them out he put them on table. Digging in further he removed a letter from the enclosing paper, unfurling it he began reading.

Dear Naruto-boy,

A wonderful performance as per usual, I loved watching your duel with young mister Underwood. However, it's apparent that you're absent some competition.

I'd like to invite you, and your dueling deck to a tournament.

Some prize money for you if you win. Your most expensive ride will leave tomorrow morning, hope to see you there my young boy at dock 20 C. Enclosed in the package you'll find a very elaberet looking ticket.

Sincerest regards from your friend forever,

Maxamillium Pegasus.

PS

I have enclosed some really cool cards that I hope you think are hip.

PPS

Dress warm, it gets chilly in Duelist Kingdom.

"Duelist Kingdom?" his curiousity peaked as he examined the cards given to him.

The first card was a trap card called Crystal Ice Mirror that reflected the attack of a monster back and destroying it.

The second, 'Majestic Armour Susanoo' - (Equip/ Spell card) – This card increases the attack and defense of a monster equipped with this card by 800 points. The monster equipped with this card is unaffected by trap/spell cards as long as it's equipped.

Followed by, 'Cherry Blossom Medic' (4 star, Fairy/Light Type, Effect Monster 1400/1300. When this monster destroys a monster in battle the owner against 500 life points.

Next was, 'Illusion Kit' (1 star Fire/Effect Monster) 200/100. A small fox with goggles that always sports a mischievous wide grin. This card has the ability to copy any card that's on the field or in the graveyard until it's destroyed.

The last card he was give, 'Guardian Eatos', (8 star, Fairy/effect Type, Wind Type monster) 2500/2000. You can send 1 of your Equip Spell Cards equipped to this card to the Graveyard, then target up to 3 monsters in your opponent's Graveyard; banish those targets, and if you do, this card gains 500 ATK for each monster banished by this effect, until the end of this turn.

'Not bad.' he scratched his head. 'This might be my chance to win the prize money to pay of Serenity's operation. I do wonder though, what game is the old man playing. Unless he's bored of his money, still, sounds like fun.' he smirked scooping up the cards in his hand he placed them in a neat pile to the side.

He pulled in the package, opening it carefully. Pulling back the cardboard he found an odd looking purple glove with a gauntlet. Next to it rested two star chips that seemed to fit in around the gauntlet.

….

Yami

Naruto stood out on the deck of the SS Konan, Pegasus had named it after his daughter of 20 years. Naruto had seen her when he entered the ship via the ramp, she was escorted by her four guards. They had met gazes very briefly but only for a moment before she turned to enter the ship on her own personal ramp.

Many other duelist from all corners of the world filled into the ship with hopeful and eager faces.

The array of stars began to reveal themselves through the golden sun rays as they tinted the clouds and the warm wind blew across the skyline as far as the horizon stretched.

The purple glove was worn on his left hand. A trend he shared with every other duelist that had been invited to Peagsus' tournament.

Naruto walked along the deck underneath the top floor of the ship. The young blonde now sported a casual outfit complete with a pair of black flats, blue jeans and a white top. He rubbed his silver earring and adjusted his glasses.

'How many people did he actually invite? That old shit is up to someone.' Naruto hummed as he continued into the ship.

Stepping onto the carpet he walked up the stairs using the railing to support him. A few duelists ran in front of him, they were at least 6-7 years younger than him, which made him wonder. If he had promised competition he had severely underestimated him.

….

Yami

A gloved hand wrapped itself around a small glass of alcohol, moving it toward a pair of lips decorated with sweet red lipstick. She took a delicate sip and swirled it around, allowing her eyes to wonder around the bar scene around her.

She sat at alone table. A pair of footsteps interrupted her peaceful day dream as the waitress appeared in the corner of her eye, dressed in sleeveless shirt and a white skirt complete with a pair of black open toed sandals, revealing her red painted toes. A necklace wrapped around her neck and a gold ring on her right ring finger.

"Miss Sakura, would you like another?" she asked earning a head shake from her customer.

Sakura was a fair-skinned woman of average stature and with a curvaceous figure. Her green eyes were a straight shape; short pink hair framed her face with the front bangs reaching her shoulders.

"No, no thank you." she said in a monotone as the waitress pursed her lips together and scurried away.

A yellow light caught her eye; she looked up to see Naruto walk into the room. He strolled up to the front bar and ordered himself a drink.

'Well isn't that interesting.' she thought to herself. 'He's dueling in the tournament.' she took another sip of her drink.

….

Yami

Joey had been vigorously trading; he had managed to amass quite a number of rare and useful cards. Finally, Yugi aided him by giving him The Time Wizard as a gift. The pair had run into quite a predicament, ending in Joey diving rashly into the sea in an attempt to rescue Yugi's fabled Exodia cards, which had been unceremoniously tossed overboard by none other than Weevil Underwood.

The entire ordeal and Joey's condition went completely unnoticed by Naruto. Joey's friends Tea and Tristian were able to rescue them thanks to a handy life guard preserver. Although, Joey did manage to retrieve two cards the rest were lost and Yugi's ability to summon Exodia gone as well.

Morning broke and the ship had traveled far enough that Duelist Kingdom was now visible. Naruto sat in his room, playing with his deck on a small table, integrating those new cards that he had obtained from Pegasus.

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Mr Naruto, please open the door. I have a message from Mr Pegasus." spoke a feminine voice.

Naruto pulled out his chair and walked over to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Konon.

"Well that's surprising, what can I do for you?" he asked as he placed his hand on the door frame.

"He says good luck." Naruto scoffed at her simple message.

"Good luck? You got something else to add or are you as much of a despot as he is?" he mocked as she remained in different.

"He likes playing games." she stated placing a hand on her hip.

"That's neat but this whole protagonist thing you've got going on really doesn't suit" leaning against the door she shook her head.

She didn't answer and turned heel. Naruto blew a strand out of his hair.

"Follow me." she ordered.

"My God do you have a sense of humour!" he sighed and followed after her.

….

Yami

Many duelists had already began dueling, some of which had already won some star chips.

In actuality, many players had already left the island and it had been about 10-15 minutes since they had arrived. It was clear that the weaker players would be weeded out rather quickly, becoming easy pickings for the more experienced and skillful duelists. This meant that Naruto was already at a disadvantage, he would've been able to win a few easy star chips.

The pair walked to the top deck and to the front of the ship. Stopping at the very end of the ship she pointed forward toward the castle, located in the centre of the island.

"Father is waiting for you up there, you must gather ten star chips. When you reach there the real tournament will begin." she explained as Naruto crossed his arms.

"I'm aware-

"Also, father would like to meet with you once you get there. Don't ask me why because I don't know." she remained stoic as Naruto nodded his head.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you up there." he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets as he made his way off the ship. "If you wanted a date you'd only ask?" mocking her serious nature he laughed.

….

Yami

Naruto walked through the forest with a neutral expression on his face. Lost in thought he was broken out of his trance by a young boy in a panic. He frantically ran past the blonde, his deck falling behind him.

Naruto looked down raising an eyebrow as the adolescent scrambled to his feet.

"Run for your lives!" he yelled in terror running as fast as he could.

Naruto raised an eyebrow; he looked forward as a thick mist rapidly broke through the tree line and over Naruto just enough to obscure his eyesight. He walked forward resuming his path. After several paces he came to a clearing in the forest. A dueling arena was stationed in the centre.

Suddenly all of the mist surrounding the area disappeared, flowing into a single source, a card.

"That's a neat trick." said Naruto as he observed the cards ability.

A young man wih an androgynous appearance stepped into his view. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes and a slender frame. He wore a pinstriped outfit, which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour. His long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also sported the same glove needed for entrance into the tournament.

"Can I help you?" he asked in a sweet tone. "You look lost." this promoted Naruto to respond.

"Not really." said the glasses wearing blonde. "More so curious about how you frightened that child." he stated walking next to the boy perched up on the duel station.

"You assume that, that was me without any solid evidence, don't jump to conclusions." he laughed but it was rather forced.

"Fair enough." he shrugged. "Say those are some nice star chips you got there." Naruto smiled up at the young boy.

"You've seen what I can do and I do not wish to harm you." he said as he held up his glove with 4 star chips.

"I take it those are from that kid, so he only had two." said Naruto as he surveyed the number of stars on the boy's glove.

"That's correct. Now I have a propesion for you. I need to strengthen my deck if I'm going to win this tournament. So I'll offer you four star chips in exchange for your two and your best card." Naruto hummed at this.

"Okay, I can do that, you ready?" asked Naruto making his way up to the duel station.

"Yes, now are we going to duel or are you just going to shoot your mouth off?" he asked holding up his deck.

"Now, now, now, we can duel there's no need for hostility." he joked earning a sweet smile from the boy.

"You joke a lot." he stated returning back to his previous emotion.

"Funny none of them seem to be tickling your funny bone." said the blonde placing his deck down.

….

Yami

Haku eyed Naruto as he stood across from him overlooking the dueling arena.

"I can tell you're pretty confident, that's good." said Naruto as he crossed his arms. "Good luck", he finished and disappeared.

"Why don't you start things off?" offered Haku as he drew his cards.

"With pleasure kiddo." said Naruto as he drew his own five cards.

He looked up and then drew his sixth.

Naruto's LP 2000

Haku's LP 2000

"I summon Rude Kiaser (1800/1600) in attack mode", he said as he placed the five star monster on the field. "Next I'll place this card face down and I'll end my turn." he said as he looked up at the boy.

Haku drew his sixth card as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'll play the magic card, Hidden Mist." he laid the field spell down the dueling pad with gusto.

Suddenly a thick mist enveloped the arena making it very hard to see. Naruto in fact could no longer see Haku.

"Oh no who could have seen this coming." mocked the blonde.

"You're not taking me seriously!" shouted Haku through the mist. "Well I'll show you." clenching his teeth.

"Now you'll never see me coming." he heard through the mist. "Next I'm going to place Hunter Ninja (1300/1000) in attack mode and end my turn, your move." he challenged as the sound of a creature being summoned could be heard through the field spell.

Suddenly his monster's attack power went up by 300 giving it a total 1600 attack points.

Naruto's LP 2000

Haku's LP 2000

"So that's what that field spell does it increases the attack power of his water attributed cards." He said aloud with a frown. "Pretty good card." he praised scratching his head.

"Well that's alright then, I'll take the lead." he drew another card.

"I'll attack, destroy his Hunter Ninja." he said loud enough for his opponent to hear you.

He charged through the mist and struck the ninja with a powerful swing of his axe destroying it instantly.

The difference was taken out of Haku's life points.

He drew a card.

"Not bad." the mist cleared just enough for him to become visible. "But my Hunter Ninja has a special ability, whenever he's destroyed I can summon another one from my hand in defense mode." he placed the card face down.

"I'll also play the magic card Magic Mallet ", Naruto raised an eyebrow as Haku sent the three cards to the graveyard. Then it allows me to draw three in their place and shuffle." he smiled as he used shuffled his deck.

"Next I'll summon another monster face down in defense mode. I'll end my turn." he said stoically as the mist cleared a fragment so Haku's face became visible.

Naruto's LP 2000

Haku's LP 1800

"Right." said Naruto as he drew a card.

"Hmm." he sighed and brought his hand to his far left card. "I'll summon Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) in attack mode." said Naruto as he placed another five star monster down.

"You keep lining them up as if you want me to knock them down." stated Haku as he pointed forward.

"You can try." challenged Naruto. "Now Rude Kiaser attack his Hunter Ninja!" ordered Naruto as Rude Kiaser destroyed his Hunter Ninja.

Haku didn't seem affected at all.

"Now dragontake down his face down monster." commanded Naruto as Curse of Dragon obeyed and destroyed the monster.

"Well you're a lot better than I gave you credit for." stated Haku breathing in heavily.

"You're actually a bit of a disappointment." said Naruto honestly with a shrug.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you're just like him though, it's kind of funny." he said with a smile.

"Like who?" asked Naruto bewildered.

Haku didn't seem to hear him as he drew another card.

"I'll place this card face down", he declared then smiled.

"Almost enough, I'll use this magic card, Card Destruction, now we have to get rid of all the cards in our hands and draw the same number of cards." he activated the spell card.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"I'm about to win." he announced confidently.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto as he repeated the action.

"That's right, now I'll play the monster that you would have gotten if you'd have caught onto my strategy", he smirked. "I summon Zabuza, Demon of the Mist (2100/1800)." said Haku as he placed his 6 star monster down on the field.

"Well what good will that do?" asked Naruto as Haku's monster gained 300 attack points giving it a total of 2500 attack points.

"Zabuza has a very special ability. For ever water monster in my graveyard Zabuza gains 50 attack points and I count 9, giving him a total of 2950 attack points." he explained as Zabuza's attack points sky rocketed.

"Now Zabuza destroy his Rude Kiaser with your Executor's decapitation!" ordered Haku as Zabuza ran forward to cut down the warrior monster.

"You've activated my trap, Crystal Ice Mirror!" declared Naruto as his trap card revealed itself.

Zabuza's clever hit the ice mirror stopping the attack.

"Not so fast, I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon and I'll destroy your Crystal Ice Mirror!" yelled Haku in triumph as tornado destroyed the mirror and Zabuza completed his attack.

Naruto's life points reduced by 1150 and he covered his eyes from the dust.

"I'll summon The Monster from the Mist (1100/900) in defense mode just to be safe." he finished his turn confident in his stance.

Naruto's LP 850

Haku's LP 1200

"What are you going to do now Naruto, if you summon a monster stronger than The Monster from the Mist, Zabuza will be free to attack. Judging from the look on your face you have nothing in your hand that can help, so just give up." he taunted with a sweet smile.

"You've been backed into a corner by this child, pathetic!" said an angry voice from inside his head.

'What?' he thought as his eyes darted to see who had just spoken. 'What the hell.' growling he shook it off and coughed.

"Well Haku, I'm afraid that I'm not going to lose." he laughed. "So you're out of luck." Naruto drew another card.

….

Yami

"What's with this mist", complained Joey as his friend group walked through the forest.

"It does seem a little odd, it was perfect weather a moment ago." voiced Tea as she tripped over a lone root. "Oh that's just real fantastic." she grumbled.

Yugi rushed over to her and helped her to her feet.

"Thanks", she said gratefully.

"Now we gotta find some duels!" yelled Joey with a fist pump.

"Easy there Joey, I'm sure we'll find some real soon." said Yugi reassuringly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes there is bound to be plenty of duelists to battle around here." voiced Yami with a confident smile as he voiced his thoughts from within side Yugi.

"So you're out of luck."

"What, who said that, show yourself!" shouted Joey startled and frantic.

"That voice sounded awfully familiar." said Tea as she turned to the source of the voice.

"Someone might be in trouble." stated Yugi as he balled his fist.

"Best guess." said Tristian as he sprinted forward.

The rest of the group followed and they eventually came out to the open field. They saw Naruto on top of one platform.

"Joey its-

"My brother." stated Joey in a shocked tone.

"Have you ever heard that the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting the same result?" asked Naruto with a smirk. "I'll summon my Guardian Eatos (2500/2000)!" the guardian angel appeared and Naruto chuckled.

"Big deal, your monster is still weaker than mine." stated Haku shrugging.

"I'll place a card face down and I'll end my turn." he finished as Haku shook his head.

"Now whose the disappointment?" taunted the young boy. "Zabuza, destroy his monster, its over." he declared with a chuckle.

"Easy there bud, I'll activate the trap Invisible Wire. This trap destroys the monster you've just attacked with. Didn't think you had the means to do the same thing again." wires appeared from the ground and destroyed his monster.

"Oh no! I didn't think he'd do the same thing again." Haku watched as he monster was taken from him.

"Now angel, destroy his Monster from the Mist with your Celestial Sword!" he ordered holding his hand out asthe monster's mystical sword destroyed Haku's monster.

"I'll finish by placing this card face down." said the regional champ as the he did so.

"Wow this is brutal." voiced Tea as she watched Naruto take apart this boy.

'That's Naruto for you.' thought Joey as he watched on.

"Your move kid." Said Naruto as Haku shook his head.

"That was my best card, my entire deck is built around that strategy." He sighed in defeat and placed his hand over his deck. "I forfeit, all of my star chips are your's." as he finished the duel ended.

"Well that was rather anti-climactic." stated the blonde as he gathered his deck.

They both met in front of the dueling area with smiles on their

"You're good", said Haku. "As promised, Haku took off four star chips for Naruto. "I', out of this tournament." he declared as he handed them over to the blonde passively.

"Thank you." Naruto put the star chips on his glove.

"Hiya Naruto! Bro!" Joey came up to him wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"Joey? So you're in the tournament to now?" he asked as Joey stepped back and showed him his star chip and glove.

"See, I'm a certified duelist now." he bragged as Naruto nodded.

"Good for you. I take these are your friends, nice to meet you all. Joey's told me a lot about all of you, especially you Yugi. I hear you're a great duelist." Yugi blushed under the praise and chuckled nervously.

"Oh, I try my best." said Yugi bashfully.

"Good, well I'm wishing you the best Joey. Maybe we'll duel in this tournament." he waved as he began walking away.

"Wait! Why not now!" he shouted after him.

"Win a couple of duels and then we'll talk!" Naruto shouted back.

Joey waited till he was out of range before shaking his hand at him.

"I'm gonna win this thing and kick Pegasus' ass! Serenity is going to get that operation" declared Joey with a fist pump.

"Right!" agreed Yugi vehemently.

….

Yami


	4. Chapter 4

Yami

Chapter Four

Marshmallows

Naruto sat by a fire as he poked the wood into the small fire with a stick. He then proceeded to drop it to his side. He watched he fire intently for a few moments as his red eyes mimicked the colours of the roaring flames. He was lost in thought, a lot had transpired over the past few days. He surveyed the purple glove being worn on his hand. A reminder that he was in someone else's game, for better or for worse everyone here is for Pegasus' amusement.

He decided to break the silence between himself and the forest.

"I almost forgot." he unzipped his bag that sat next to him eagerly. "Come to me my precious." he joked as he dipped into his pack.

"Of course, you've peaked my curiosity", said Yami with a small smile.

The blonde pulled out a rather large packet. The contents were little white and pink marshmallows.

Naruto pulled a white marshmallow out from the pack with a smile. He stabbed it with the stick beside him. He held it in the fire for a few seconds and then he stuck it in his mouth and munched on it with a happy expression.

Rustling in the bushes alerted him to a new comer as he stopped mid-munch.

"Can I help you." he spoke in a muffled tone as he swallowed his treat.

The blonde stood to his feet as a small rabbit ran out of the bushes. The realisation made a sigh force itself from his lips. He sat back down placed another marshmallow on his stick.

"This competition has really got me on edge for some reason." he ate another marshmallow with vigour.

'Of course it's because of Serenity. I can't forget why I'm really here.' he reaffirmed taking his third marshmallow.

"You eat to many of those you'll get a belly ache." this statement startled Naruto as he choked on his marshmallow. He rolled over as breath left his body as he struggled for air.

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry." spoke a panicked voice as Naruto was finally able to catch his breath.

"Holy shit balls!" Naruto shouted as a couple of flocks of birds left the trees. "The fuck is wrong with you-

Naruto stopped his verbal berating when he caught wind of the voice's owner. A girl, with pink hair and green eyes, with a very distressed and sorrowful expression.

"Again, I'm so sorry. I'm just clumsy!" she pleaded with him as she leant down her hands held out in front of him.

"It's fine-I'm okay, I'm okay." he said rolling over eyeing her. "What brings you here to my humble abode." he chuckled wiping some spittle from his chin.

"Just passing through when I heard you talking to yourself." she stated leaning down and placing her hands on her knees.

"You're in the tournament." he pointed out as he caught eye of her glove.

"Thanks captain obvious." she mocked earning a another sigh from the blonde.

"Fair enough, my name is Naruto but I assume you're going to call me victim number one, maybe two?" he shot back earning a giggle from her.

"I'm Sakura it's nice to meet you Naruto. I take it you're also in the tournament." her laughter could be heard throughout the forest.

"If you're the only one laughing it isn't really that funny." he stated earning a huff from the girl.

"Well whatever, I'm sure all your other friends-wait a minute." he gestured around him. "You don't seem to have any, shame that." she scoffed and looked around.

"Oh, right so sorry to spoil you and your imaginary tea party here but from the outside looking in you don't seem to have any either four-eyes." Naruto chuckled sarcastically at her retort.

"How original, never heard that one in high-school before." he shook his head. "You try to choke me and now you insult my glasses, next you'll be helping yourself to marshmallows." his sarcasm seeping through gesturing to his camp fire.

"That would be lovely!" she exclaimed crossing your arms.

"You're welcome! Why are we still shouting?!" he asked yelling in an equal tone.

"I don't know!" she sighed as the two eyed each other.

Moments past and the two never broke their stare. The pair's lips began curling upward, curling turning into smiling and smiling turning into laughing.

"My God you're weird, sit down we have much to discuss." he joked making her head shake. "What's the deal with that hair?" he asked leaning forward.

"Struck by lightning." she nodded earning a chuckle from Naruto.

Sakura sat on the log opposite him as she pulled out a marshmallow. He grabbed a stick a pierced the marshmallow with it. He handed it to her and she took it swiftly placing her bag next to her.

"So six star chips huh? You must have been a busy boy today." he nodded and pursed his lips together.

"Lucky I guess. This weird kid wanted rare cards so he offered his four star chips in return for two and my best card." she raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"Which is?" she asked earning a tongue poke from the blonde.

"Like many things in this world it won't come free." he hummed as she pulled out her deck from her pocket.

"How bout a game?" she suggested earning another nod. "I'll show you mine and you show me yours. If we think the other is lying we can call bullshit and we have to let the other go through our deck." she challenged raising her eyebrows slyly.

"Wouldn't that mean I could just call your bluff and see you'd see your cards regardless?" he enquired as she nodded.

"True, but you seem like a good sport. If you call bullshit and go through my cards and don't find anything better you need to handover all your star chips." Naruto leaned forward smirking.

"I think I like you Sakura." she blew a strand of pink hair out of her face.

"Oh you charmer you, now, do you want to play?" she asked pulling the top card off her deck.

Naruto sighed and leaned back into his original position.

"Alright, I'll play." he unfurled his deck and picked a card out. Placing his deck back into his pocket the pair then exchanged cards. "This is your best card?" asked Naruto it was a Kuriboh.

"Best can mean a lot of things, best friend, best defense, excreta." she waved him down not looking at his card.

"This is clearly bullshit." claimed Naruto as she took the card back from him. "You're lying." he reinforced as he eyed her with a careful gaze.

"I could be." she took a look at his card. "Red Eyes Black Dragon?" she questioned.

"Yep." he said shortly.

"A top duelist like you? Shouldn't you have cards with at least 3000 attack points, maybe some forbidden cards?" she asked earning a laugh from him.

"So you knew me before?" he questioned raising an eyebrow raise.

"I honestly did, I don't live under a rock." she said handing Naruto his card back.

"You just said I was bullshitting." he stated putting his card back into his deck and holding it toward her. "Take a look." he offered earning a giggle from the girl.

"No, no it's quite alright. I believe that it's your favourite card, and that's good enough to not take your star chips. Besides, I'm capable of winning on my own." she finished by leaning back and smiling.

"Strong, independent, weird. Where have you been all my life?" he mocked as she poked her tongue out at him.

"Probably popped in your head during puberty." he laughed at her retort.

"Riveting stuff." Silence fell on them for a moment. "Well then, how about a duel?" he asked earning a yawn from the girl.

"No, I'm tired and not really up to one tonight. Maybe tomorrow or the day after, or the day after that." she yawned as he shook his head.

"You know, I did call bullshit so that means I get to look at your cards." he said yawning himself. "Damn you." she chuckled at his actions.

"Even if you did take them and found a better card, you wouldn't take my star chips. You're too nice." he raised an eyebrow and pushed his glasses up.

"You called my bluff, but you lost. You maybe quite smart but you're a terrible liar." she shrugged and fished out her sleeping bag from her pack, placing it behind her.

"Maybe so, but the inability to liar is a sign you're to a physcopath." she joked as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

"So I can trust that I won't wake up in a ditch somewhere?" she laid her head down as he questioned her.

"You'd be stupid to take the risk." she yawned one final time and closed her eyes.

….

Yami

Morning broke, Naruto awoke from within his sleeping bag to find Sakura gone. Birds chirped in the early morning as the brisk air hit his body as he removed his sleeping bag from his upper half.

"Should've seen that one coming." he surveyed the camp site.

He had forgotten to put away his marshmallows, it was evident that he had stolen a few. He picked up the bag and pursed his lips.

"Bitch stole my marshmallows." he commented in a sour tone. "I feel so used." he hummed as he scratched the top of his head.

Normally Naruto was an early riser, up an out of bed with the sun. This morning was no exception. Having recovered from the gross injustice that had befallen him he made his way around the island looking for a duel.

Naruto smirked when he saw a young man counting his star chips. He sat underneath a large rock formation near the small and only shore on Duelist Kingdom island. The fresh morning sea wind made his blew his clothes and hair around. His footsteps making noise as his shoes hit the sand.

He was dressed in a pair of black jeans, maroon top and a pair of vans. His glasses rested on top of his head for once.

A dueling arena stood in contrast to the natural looking scenery, which begged the question how it would fair at high tide.

The teen counted his winnings and stashed his deck in his pocket. He had black khaki pants on and a brown top with a waist length jacket on. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. He sat on the sandy shore as he kicked some sand up.

The boy slowly looked up at Naruto with a blank expression.

"You wanna duel?" he asked quickly.

Naruto furrowed his brow in confusion. He was rather blunt and to the point apparently. He stood to his feet and added his star chips to his glove.

"I'd love to, what's your name?" asked Naruto holding out his hand toward the boy.

"Jun, it's nice to meet you. I see you've got six star chips." he said as he looked down at his own glove. "How much are you willing to part with?" asked the boy with a smile.

"How about two? offered Naruto earning a nod from the boy.

"Cool! Don't go easy on me okay?!" exclaimed the boy as Naruto winced at the boy's tone.

"Now we're yelling, wow!" he said taken aback with a confused look.

"Sorry!" he held his hands own over his mouth in an embarrassed manner. "I get excited a lot, I just love this game so much." he explained as Naruto coughed in a slightly uncomfortable way.

….

Yami

The two duelists stood on opposite ends of the arena in the dueling station. The boy was literally jumping for joy.

"Are you okay Jun?" asked Naruto as the boy placed his deck down and drew his five cards.

The pair placed two star chips as the boy laughed loudly.

"Yep, you go!" he shouted as Naruto winced again. "Or can I?!" Naruto shook his head and drew five cards.

"No, no, I'll go." said the blonde as he drew his sixth card.

Naruto's LP 2000

Jun LP 2000

"First I'll summon the Mystical Elf (800/2000) in defense mode." Naruto placed the card down as she appeared. "Next I'll play a card face down, now you can." he finished with a smile.

Jun glared at his cards and drew one.

"I said your move dude." said Naruto trying to promote him.

"Okay! I'll play Guardian of the wall (200/2000) in defense mode. To play this card I have to discard a card from my hand." said Jun as he placed the large rock monster on the field.

"Next I'll play a magic card Rockwrecker." the boy placed the card on the field. "This card allows me summon all the monsters in my graveyard with an earth attribute." he grabbed the card in front of his deck.

"I summon another Guardian of the walls (200/2000) in defense mode." he smiled as the walls appeared. "Next I'll play this card, Polymerization, which allows me to fuse my two monsters together to form my Double Rashamon. (0/3000) I'll place this card face down and end my turn." Naruto's mouth was ajar.

Naruto's LP 2000

Jun LP 2000

Naruto's Cards – Mystical Elf and a face down card

Jun's Cards – Double Rashamon and a face down card

"You can go now!" offered the teen as Naruto coughed in surprised.

"Wow, that was actually pretty impressive." said Naruto as he drew a card. "You've activated my trap, Magic Jammer." Naruto discarded a card as the trap activated.

"Wait a minute, you activated my trap! I active Primordial Destruction." said Jun with a laugh. "This negates your trap card and deals 500 points of damage for every monster card on my side of the field." Naruto watched as his life points went down causing him to purse his lips.

"I'll summon Cherry Blossom Medic (1400/1300) in attack mode. Then I'll play this handy little number face down." said Naruto with a sigh. "That's all for now." he sighed an in different look.

Naruto's LP 1500

Jun's LP 2000

"Alright!" said Jun drawing. "I play the magic card Shield and Sword. This card switches my monster's defense and attack points around. Now attack-

The card face down revealed itself as the attack and defense of his monster switched around.

"Now attack-

"Hold on, you've activated my trap, Mirror Wall." a crystal formation formed around the monster and its attack points were cut in half bringing it down to 1500. "Next I'll play my other face down card Majestic Susano Armor, increasing my Medic's attack points by 700 giving her 2200 attack points." he explained as her attack points raised.

The monster was equipped with orange armour, giving her a sword. "Now my Medic, destroy his wall with your Totsuka Blade!" commanded Naruto as the wall was destroyed.

"Your move." Naruto smiled as the kid jumped around comically.

"So cool!" he praised. I'll activate the magic, Domino effect, now for every card in my graveyard, you have to draw a card and I count two." Naruto drew two cards as he spoke.

"What's the point of that?" he asked bewildered by his strategy.

"Next I'll summon Millennium Soldier 0/1300 in attack mode." he said as he placed the card on the field.

The monster with a warrior like appearance appeared.

"This card gains 500 attack points for every card in your hand and I count 5, giving him a total of 2500 attack points. Now destroy his Cherry Blossom Medic." said Jun as his card attempted to destroy Naruto's

"Did you forget about my trap?" asked Naruto as his card's attack points was cut in half to 1250.

The monster stabbed at Naruto's, she blocked it and retaliated and ran it through its stomach causing it to be destroyed.

"Oh man I totally forgot! You didn't say it was continuous!" he whined earning a small chuckle from Naruto as his life points was reduced by 950. "Man, amateur move!" the boy slapped his own face.

"I'll play the magic card Monster Reborn to bring back my Guardian of the Walls (0/2000) in defense mode." he said as he placed the monster down.

Naruto's LP 1500

Cards Cherry Blossom Medic, Mystical Elf and Mirror Wall

Jun's LP 350

Guardian of the Walls

"Attack." said Naruto as his medic destroyed the monster. "Give up, you can't win from here. There's no point in getting so intense." Naruto drew a card and placed it face down in defense mode.

"No thanks!" said the boy as he drew a card. "I'll play the card Change of Heart! I get to have a monster of yours for a turn and I choose your Cherry Blossom Medic." the monster walked over to his opponent's and turned to him.

"Now, I'll plain the magic card Wear Down. This magic card reduces all of your monsters attack and defense points by 700. I'll attack now." he said as Cherry Blossom Medic's attack points were cut in half. The Medic destroyed his Mystical Elf. Next I'll summon The Flame Swordsman (1800/1600) in attack mode." he finished his turn with smile.

"You're back in the game." praised Naruto as his medic returned to his side of the field. "But you forgot about my face down face monster. It's Ancient Tree of Enlightment (600/1500)." he revealed his monster. "When this card is face up in defense mode all trap cards on the field are nullified including my own. So my Medic's attack power returns to its original status of 2200." the boy showed his first sign of anger since the duel started.

"Meaning I lose." said the boy with a large groan as his monster was destroyed by the medic and he lost the remaining life points. "Fizzle sticks!" he shouted as he lost his two star chips.

….

Yami

Pegasus swirled his red wine in hand. He sat in his dining hall a large screen featuring many duels being played out in smaller squares was in plain view, hovering over the seating arrangements. It zoomed in on the duel Naruto had just played, replaying the final move of the duel.

The pair both met in front of the dueling station. The ocean's waves suddenly became audible, previously deafened by the duel and Jun's indecent shouting.

"Not bad." spoke Naruto as the boy handed him the newly won star chips. "You just need to not be so, intense." he honestly had just given his first bit of dueling advice, ever..

….

Yami

"Well Naruto-boy, that was quite impressive. I'd expect nothing less from you." he chuckled to himself as he observed Naruto's image on the screen in front of him.

"A good duel sir." spoke one of Pegasus' security officers stationed behind him.

"Indeed, he's quite the duelist, one to watch most definitely. Such a sad back story, I love it though. Gives his personality a little more weight." crossing his legs his hidden eye flashed.

"Sir?" asked the guard.

If he doesn't win the prize money his darling, cute as a button, squeeze her cheeks, a grandmammy's dream little sister will go blind. He entered this tournament to pay for some silly operation, costing all of two hundred thousand dollars, pocket change really." he sighed. "Collateral damage all in the name of having fun." he took a sip of his red and let out an amused laugh.

"Master Pegasus, you might also like to know that Seto Kiaba has arrived on the island." said the security head holding his finger to his ear piece.

"Yes I am well aware of his arrival, you are supposed to be in charge of my safety yet you are always last to know of these things." he flicked his hair revealing his eye for a second.

"Should I have him thrown off the island sir?" he asked in a monotone.

"No Croquet let them be." he smiled. "I have big plans for Kiaba-boy, all the pawns are coming together." the creator of duel monsters spun around in his chair.

"Mister Pegasus?" he voiced in confusion.

"Kaiba-boy will come to me, after all, if he wants to play my game, he'll play by my rules just like the others." his eye glowed menacingly through his hair.

"Yes sir." he bowed and left the room respectfully.

The shadow presence in the room began to increase as Kiaba's image became visible on the screen in front of him.

The games were just beginning.

….


End file.
